


Girls

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: And angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash February, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably a lot of kisses, and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: Drabble collection for Femslash February! Hopefully there will be one one-shot a day~





	1. Sparks [Mimi/Kakusu]

“I've managed to push everyone away...”

 

The quiet murmur breaks through the deafening silence of the room. Kakusu focuses on its source automatically, putting down her pencil and turning in her chair, towards the bed that Mimi is laying on.

 

She isn't looking at her, staring intently at the bed above her instead. The smug smile she usually wears outside the room is gone, concentration crinkling her features up instead, and she isn't holding anything to distract her from the conversation she intends to start up.

 

Mimi sighs, deciding to finish her statement now that she has Kakusu’s attention. Slowly, her head turns to look at her, eyes soft and filled with some weird, desperate confusion, “So… _Why_ _are you still here?_ ”

 

The emphasis on her words makes Kakusu start to think instantly, head whirring and trying to come up with an answer. She's designed to have all the answers someone would need, surely this wouldn't be much harder. Right?

 

But, no. That's not right. Because Kakusu has no immediate answer. All she has is an empty head and the silence that's threatening to crush her under its sudden increase in weight.

 

Why _does_ she stay?

 

“I stay because…Because...” There's an answer to this. Everything has an answer. She's had that drilled into her head forever.

 

Then why can't she just give that answer? She's never had this much trouble before.

 

Mimi just stares at her. Not pushing, not trying to put words into her mouth, not demanding her to _think faster_ , just...staying completely silent. Waiting patiently for her to piece together her words.

 

And an answer comes.

 

“I stay because... You care about me.” She mutters, breaking the silence of the room, taking note of Mimi's eyes widening slightly. Clearly not an answer she expected.

 

And Kakusu finds herself unable to stop now, words spilling out of her lips before she can even try to stop them. “You treat me as an equal. Not just something to boss around or demand things from. When I'm with you... I'm not some special heap of metal and wires with some tossed in lines of coding put in the shape of a human. Instead, I'm just a girl who laughs at stupid jokes and cries at sad movies and tries on things that make me look pretty.

 

“I stay because you don't chase me away— because you don't treat me like the others. Because I swear I'm actually _human_ around you. Because- ” She swears she's shaking, choking on her words so badly that she can only whisper them, “Because I love you.”

 

Love. She's not _meant_ to feel that. But there's no other explanation for what she feel. There's a fondness, warm and bright and lightening, deep in her chest. And she understands it now.

 

Dead silence. They stare at each other, moonlight pouring through the window and cutting through the space between each other like an unearthly barrier.

 

Slowly, Mimi slips out of her bed, standing up and walking over. She takes Kakusu by the hand, brushes some hair behind her ear, and brings her face so close to Kakusu’s that the robot and feel her frantic heartbeat.

 

And then… There's a quick sensation of warmth on her lips. Mimi doesn't pull away, the dread on her face signaling she was clearly waiting for a negative reaction.

 

When there is none, she leans her forehead on Kakusu’s, closing her eyes and sighing, “Thank you, Kas… I love you too…”

 

If she didn't know any better, Kakusu would say she was short circuiting, the sparks she swears she can feel are tingling down her body in an almost uncomfortable way. But, as she threads her fingers with Mimi's, the feeling gets a lot less unpleasant.

  
She could get used to it.


	2. Lazy Mornings [Mimi/Mai]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mornings like these that make Mimi wonder how long they can keep this up.

Mimi wakes up to a mouthful of red hair and the sound of snoring above her head. Despite the obvious signs, it takes her a second to figure out she's in Mai's bed, instead of her own.

Oh, right. Mai had wanted to go on an anime binge again last night. Mimi could see the laptop dangerously teetering on the foot of the bed.

She would have to deal with that... Mai clearly hadn't thought things through yet again.

Though... there's no escape in sight for her. Her back is touching the wall, Mai's arms wrapped around her waist and their legs are tangled together. No way out. She'd just have to wait until Mai woke up.

She squirms a bit, thankful that Mai sleeps like a log, and manages to lean up a bit to get a glimpse of the digital clock on the nightstand. 6 am, going on 7, and it's a Saturday.

Well... They could deal with that little issue later. Sighing, she relaxes, head falling onto the pillow as she curls up into a smaller ball for her girlfriend to hold close.

Listening to Mai's heartbeat, she closes her eyes. Her mind, still empty and hazy from waking up, starts up again. And after a while of pleasant thoughts she can't help but to ask herself a painfully familiar question: How long can we keep this up?

They'd been at this dating thing for about a month or two already. She knew that much. But... She still didn't know if they'd make it to three. Too much pressure from their families would come, and they'd crack, and fall apart in a (most likely) ugly way. It almost made her shover to think about it. Her parents didn't even know she was dating  _anybody_ , let alone another girl...

The future seemed bleak.

But, in these lazy mornings, with a head full of half-asleep fog and warm arms wrapped around her, they made her slowly lose that worry, had it escape her mind.

Let the future throw everything it had at them. Let it tear them to shreds and never fix them back up. Let it kick them around like an old can. They'd take it. They'd come back stronger than before. And they'd have memories of the times like these to hold onto all the way through it.


End file.
